Infinities on Empty Pages
by ElectraHeart99
Summary: There are two types of people in this world: those who find, and those who are found. Writer Alfred F. Jones is searching for the extraordinary in the ordinary, and he just might've found it in Matthew Williams.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone and welcome to the first chapter of Infinities on Empty Pages! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Warnings: Swearing. **

**Disclaimer: It's called fan fiction...? So no I do not own it**

* * *

Standing outside his temporary apartment in downtown Ottawa, Canada, Alfred F. Jones wasn't quite sure what to think.

He knew it wouldn't be like his home in New York. He wasn't expecting anything like it. Truth be told, he wasn't quite sure what he was expecting.

"Go out and explore the world. Go on an adventure. Observe everything and notice every detail. Make something extraordinary out of the ordinary. You're a writer, and you're young. You need something new once in a while. Something to inspire you."

That was what his editor, Elizabeta told him, after he told her that he was having writer's block for too long now and he really needed to get his book done. During their conversation a couple days ago, he was expecting to be sent to Paris or something, not a small city 7 hours away. Even though it was the capital of Canada, second biggest country in the world, it was still a pretty small city.

Alfred breathed a deep, discouraged sigh as he looked down the street and watched the multicoloured cars rush by. His editor dropped him off about 5 minutes ago and left him on the sidewalk with his luggage and a quick goodbye. Maybe if he ran, he could catch up to her. Maybe, if she hit enough red lights. Maybe, if there was a car crash or something to delay traffic. Maybe, if he was a fucking superhero.

Someone rushed by him with a quiet "excuse me" and snapped him back into focus. He would never get used to these Canadians, with their excessive politeness and their resistance against the cold and their strange addiction to anything maple flavored. God knows how they do it. Weirdos.

He turned back to the door leading into the apartment building and sighed, again. He was stuck in an unknown city filled with unknown people with the single purpose, which was to see the extraordinary in the ordinary, and he wasn't even quite sure what that meant. Looking up, he let a slight smile grace his face. You know what? Fuck it. He's an optimist. He could make a good situation out of this. Even if it's not as good as he hoped for, he's only there for a month anyways. He's Alfred F. Jones. He'll survive.

Carrying all of his luggage, which wasn't very much, inside in one try, he went up the elevator to his floor. He wasn't sure what the apartment would look like. It was actually Eliza's friend's apartment, but he was away on a trip to Europe or some shit. He'd never actually met this guy before. He didn't even know if he knew he was staying there. Eliza seemed to think it was ok, so he figured it was fine…

Sticking the key he got from her in the lock, spending quite some time shaking it and re-inserting it repeatedly before hearing the 'click', he swung open the door. It was a relatively big apartment, cleaner than he thought, with a kitchen, bathroom, living room, bedroom, basic furniture and a grand piano filling up part of the living room. He could survive here for a month. Sure it wasn't his messy, cozy apartment back home, but it was alright. Plus it had a pretty nice looking tv.

Stepping in cautiously, he noticed a note on the counter.

_To Eliza's friend,_

_I assume Eliza's told you the basics, but a few extra things. Door lock is a bit dysfunctional, but jiggle it a bit and it should be fine. If you want hot water for your showers, I suggest having them early in the morning. If anything is needed apartment wise, contact the landlord. I've thrown out most of the food, so you're on your own for that. Also, Eliza and I have a mutual acquaintance named Gilbert that you can contact if needed. Phone number is on the back, along with mine, though I probably won't be able to answer. I want everything the way it was when I left after you leave._

_Also, don't touch the piano. _

_Roderich_

So Eliza's friend did know he was here. Alfred was grateful towards him for letting him use his apartment (and not pay the rent for the month) but he had to say, judging from the writing, he was slightly glad he never met him.

"Sounds like a bitch…" He muttered as he set his stuff down on the floor. He really wasn't in the mood to put his stuff away, so he was at a loss for what to do. He figured, after a few moments of pondering his options, he might as well call this Gilbert, maybe go out for a drink. He's heard of him a couple times from Eliza as she mentioned he lived in Ottawa as well, and he sounded like an interesting character. He whipped out his phone, dialed the number and waited, tapping his foot impatiently on the tiled floor.

"Hey, I'm too busy to talk right now so leave a message at the beep and I'll get back to you later." Alfred pressed the disconnect button before leaving a message, raising his eyebrow at the screen. That was not what he was expecting. Eliza described him as an energetic, kind of crazy type of guy, but his calm and collected voice destroyed the image of him Alfred had made in his head. Either way, he was sure they would get along once he could get ahold of him.

Meanwhile, he was still bored. Maybe he would go explore. That's what he was sent here to do, anyways.

An hour later, he was wandering around downtown Ottawa. It was nothing like his beloved New York, but now that he was in a better mood, he was starting to see how pretty it was. Snow was falling lightly down onto the streets where lights from restaurants and stores lit up the dark night. Couples walked by him, chatting and holding hands, while the occasional child ran by wearing those red Canada mittens from the 2010 Olympics. Groups of college students wandered around as well, making loud jokes and pushing each other into the piles of snow on the side of the sidewalk. Alfred observed while he walked, taking every interesting detail and storing it in his head for future reference. It wasn't New York, but it was pretty nice nonetheless.

Alfred flipped open his phone, and seeing that it was 8 o'clock, decided it was still early enough to grab something to eat and head home. Now normally, he would head to the closest burger joint and order two of the biggest burgers they had. But this wasn't a normal circumstance. Alfred figured he'd try something different. Eliza would be proud of him. He'd reward himself with a burger dinner some other time.

Stepping into a cozy-looking diner, he found a seat by the window and settled down, ordering a coffee and some fancy sandwich that he'd picked randomly off their menu. Staring absent-mindedly out of the window, he couldn't help but be reminded of the day at the café with Eliza.

"_Writers block? Easy. Change of scenery should help. It helps with most other authors."_

"_Change of scenery? What, are you suggesting I go for a week-long hiking trip or something? That's not happening. You know I love my technology."_

"_No, dumbass. I'm just suggesting that maybe you should get out of New York for a bit. A different city might give you more ideas." Alfred twirling his spoon around in his untouched latte, eyeing Eliza suspiciously._

"_Eliza, you are both my editor and a good friend, but I'm not quite sure where you're going with this. I love New York and I'm not quite sure I want to leave." Elizabeta sighed, tapping her pen against the table. Alfred knew this was a habit of hers that she did whenever she was starting to get annoyed and that he should slow down with the questions. But leave New York? He was finally living in the city he'd always dreamed of and she's asking him to leave? He wasn't quite sure what to say._

"_Come on. Where's your youthful spirit? Most people like you would be jumping at a chance like this." He grumbled, starting to get a bit irritated as well._

"_I get can ideas perfectly fine here. I don't need a change of scenery."_

"_Jesus, Al. I hope you haven't forgotten that you haven't actually published a book yet. You're not an expert. I suggest you take some advice from people sometimes." Alfred sighed loudly and let go of spoon, letting it bounce off the sides of his cup, as he put his hands up._

"_Fine, fine. But where exactly are you suggesting?" At this, the Hungarian smiled, taking a set of keys out from her pocket and dangling them in front of her face._

"_Well, it just so happens that a friend of mine who lives in Ottawa is going on a month-long trip to Europe in a couple days. Just enough time for you to go out, get inspired and come back, right?"_

"_Ottawa? That's not too far…"_

"_See? Perfect. We'll leave in a couple days."_

"_A couple days!? But what about my apartment?"_

"_Just pack some things and leave it! It's only a month, Al. You're coming back."_

"_Fine, fine. Wait, what do you mean by 'we'll leave'? Are you coming?"_

"_I'm dropping you off. You're not going to have a car, which means you'll have to take public transportation everywhere. Public transportation can be very inspiring. You never know what sort of people you'll meet!"_

"_You're insane."_

"_Hey. J. got her idea for Harry Potter while on a train and look where she is now. If you want to be as successful as her, you should learn from her."_

"_I'm sure she didn't take the train on purpose so that she could come up with a book plot."_

"_Shut up, you get what I mean. But really, I'm sure this would be good for you. Go out and explore the world!"_

"_Okay, I get it. I already said I would go."_

"_Great! While you're there, I want you to do one thing."_

"_Didn't you just say you wanted me to explore and be inspired?"_

"_Yes, but more specifically." Eliza grinned and looked up at Alfred. "I want you to find the extraordinary in the ordinary."_

"…_What?"_

"_Find the extraordinary in the ordinary. That's how books get their magic. Good authors know how to take something boring and make it interesting. If you want to be a good author, that's what you need to learn to do."_

"_Okay… Like? Any examples?"_

"_Hm…" This put Eliza into deep thought, as she was an editor, not a writer, and she wasn't quite as experienced at this as a writer would be. "Like… The way a barista makes your coffee. It's something so normal, and most people would just take their coffee and walk away. But a writer would notice the way their fingers dance around the cup, all the precise movements that a normal person wouldn't notice. Or the things you can tell about a person just by looking at their eyes. A normal person would just classify it as a pair of eyes, but an author could see all the person's emotions in them. That's extraordinary. And that's what I want you to do." Alfred raised his eyebrows, impressed with his editor._

"_Damn. Maybe you should be the writer." Eliza smiled warmly, taking a sip of her drink._

"_Thanks, but no thanks. Writing's not really my thing. But do you get what I'm saying?"_

"_Yeah. I'll give it a shot."_

"_Great. Because we really need to get that manuscript of yours finished."_

"_Yeah, I know. Hopefully it'll be done in a month."_

Alfred sighed, gazing at the figures that walked by him on the other side of the glass. The extraordinary in the ordinary… Like what? He groaned, frustrated, and decided to send Eliza a text.

**To: Eliza**

**From: Al**

**Do you want to explain to me this whole extraordinary thing again**

He put his phone down, glancing around the restaurant a bit when his phone made a quiet 'ding' noise, indicating a text.

**To: Al**

**From: Eliza**

**Okay… First off, think of a bunch of things that you think are extraordinary**

Well this is a hard one. Ghandi. He's extraordinary. Superheroes. They're extraordinary. The taste of burgers. That's extraordinary. He wasn't quite sure if this was what Eliza was looking for, though.

**To: Eliza**

**From: Al**

**I'm not too sure where you're going with this**

**To: Al**

**From: Eliza**

**Hm, nevermind. Just observe the things around you and you'll know when you see it. You should probably write them down too just in case you want to look over them for inspiration.**

**To: Eliza**

**From: Al**

**Alright...**

Mildly annoyed and a little confused, Alfred turned his phone off and slipped it in his pocket. He still wasn't quite sure what to look for. The smile on that little girl's face as walked past the diner holding her mom's hand? That could be extraordinary. But it could also just be cute. The glow of the light from the street lamp reflecting off the pavement? That could be extraordinary. The way that couple looked at each other, with love filling their eyes? That could be extraordinary. That puppy who's out for a walk, jumping through the January snow with joy? That could be extraordinary. But none of it really felt quite right to Alfred. It might be pretty, or eye-catching, but he wasn't quite sure if any of this was really extraordinary.

"Here's your sandwich and your coffee. Enjoy!"

"Yeah, thanks-"

Those eyes.

Those gorgeous violet eyes on the gorgeous waiter's face.

Alfred froze, stunned, as the waiter gave him a slightly curious, completely perfect grin.

That.

That was extraordinary.

* * *

Writing writers is fun.

^Say that 5 times fast I couldn't

Reviews are super duper appreciated and are what keeps the chapters coming~


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2 of Infinities on Empty Pages~  
Warnings: Swearing  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.  
Hope you enjoy it~**

* * *

The first night Alfred spent in Ottawa was one spent being unable to sleep, not because he was uncomfortable but because he kept getting distracted by the sight of those eyes popping up in his mind constantly. Those eyes, slightly covered by wisps of wavy blonde hair as if the owner wasn't quite sure if he should show them or not.

The eyes are what grabbed his attention, but person himself was more interesting. The way he held himself, looking a little tired but optimistic all the same, the way you could tell he had hope in the future and that he was enjoying life despite the ups and downs just by his posture. The way his fingers clutched his plate, how they seemed to be gentle towards everything they touched. His smile, and the way it made him seem warm and kind, though if you looked close enough you could just barely see a slight mischievousness that hinted that he knew something that the other person didn't.

He was like a good book in the shape of a person. The first line was enough to get Alfred hooked and he desperately needed to know more. The fact that he wasn't in his own bed didn't matter, the fact that he was in a city he barely knew didn't matter. All he wanted to do was find this person again and hear his stories; the stories behind those eyes and that smile because he knew he wouldn't be able to forget until he read the whole book and knew the whole story.

Was this what Eliza meant? Because if this wasn't extraordinary, he didn't know what was. All those times he scanned the diner searching for that waiter, all the time he wasted just so he could stay there a minute longer, it couldn't have been anything else.

That was it. That was the kind of person he wanted to be able to write about. He knew that if he could describe that type of person in words, make the readers feel the same way he did when he first saw that face, he could be a successful writer for sure.

Alfred wasn't quite sure how to do that just yet. But that was why he needed to see the mystery man again; so that he could learn more about who he was and find out how to describe him in words. He was the key to putting the magic in his own characters, to bring fictional people alive.

He pondered this idea constantly during the night, until finally he gave up and let himself fall slowly into the depth of darkness called sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Alfred woke up late morning, at first causing him to panic and fall out of bed before realizing that he actually didn't have anything he had to do and could get up anytime he wanted to for the next month. This lead to a very slow morning, as Alfred had spent most of the night before, thinking about the waiter. He slowly proceeded through his morning routines, realizing that due to the fact that he was too lazy to go grocery shopping, he would have to go that morning unless he wanted to eat out every day for the next month which would not be healthy for him or his wallet. As he was about to leave, his phone's sudden ring echoed through the house. He quickly popped it out of his pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, this is Gilbert. Did you call?"

"Oh, right. I'm Alfred, and I'm staying in your friend Roderich's apartment."

"I think he mentioned something about that. You settled in okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey I was just wondering, are you free anytime soon? Just thought it'd be nice to have a local show me around, since you're the closest thing I've got here to someone I know."

"Sure, I'm on my break at work right now, but I'm free after lunch. How about I meet you at the Tim Horton's down the street from your apartment at 1, I'll show you around and then you can tag along with me to dinner to meet some of my buddies if you want."

"Sure, sounds great. See you then!"

"Bye."

As he hung up, Alfred couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. He was a little worried that he would be too friendly for the man, but it seemed like they would get along. Getting back to the task on hand, he slipped his phone in his pocket and headed out the door.

After a quick trip to the convenience store down the street (he'd go to a real grocery store after he got a bus pass), it was already close to 1. After dropping the stuff off, he quickly headed down towards the Tim Horton's that he remembered seeing on his way there. He'd finally get to meet Eliza's friend. He'd also get to taste the coffee and donuts that so many Canadians deemed were like pure gold. Both experiences seemed rather exciting.

Walking into the rather busy coffee shop, Alfred was hit with the sudden realization that he had no fucking clue who he was looking for.

Despite the fact that he seemed rather carefree, Alfred actually had a tendency to panic in certain situations and often jumped to conclusions. _Oh god what do I do, what if I can't find him? Or what if he's here and neither of us knows who to look for? Should I text him? Or should I get something and wait a bit-_

"Hey."

Feeling a sudden tap on his shoulder, Alfred jumped and turned around to see a pale man with silver hair facing him with a surprised expression on his face.

"Oh god, you scared me." Alfred let out a long sigh of relief before realizing that this might be the man he was looking for. "Are you… Gilbert?" Speaking before he thought it through, he thought of the fact that if this man was in fact not Gilbert, that would be one hell of an embarrassing situation. And Alfred hated embarrassing situations. He was the kind of person that remembered every single one of them for the rest of his life and couldn't stand making bad first impressions.

"Yes I am." The other man said, to Alfred's relief once again, and showed a cocky grin before sticking his hand out for Alfred to shake. "How's it going man? I've heard quite a lot about you from Eliza."

"Same here. Glad to meet you." Happy that Gilbert seemed like a friendly person, Alfred smiled and shook the other's hand.

"So, I hear you were in need of a tour guide. I'll show you the basics for now, but I'll show you the best spots while we're with the rest of the gang. You're coming tonight, right? It's nothing fancy, we're just going out to the small Italian place Lovino works at, but it'll be fun. You got a bus pass?"

"No, not yet." Assuming Lovino was one of Gilbert's friends, Alfred followed Gilbert out of the coffee shop without buying anything. He'll have plenty of more chances to try it later.

Heading to a nearby bus station that conveniently had a place to buy bus passes, they quickly went and purchased one for Alfred before busing down to the Parliament buildings, their starting point. Throughout the afternoon, they walked around another part of downtown, on the other side from where Alfred was staying, where Gilbert lead the way while telling different stories corresponding to each spot they visited. They exchanged information about each other until they knew enough about each other that they could call each other friends, which didn't take very long at all. In fact, Alfred got so caught up in Gilbert's stories that he completely forgot about the waiter from the night before.

"It's getting late, should we head back now to meet the others?" Gilbert asked, as the stars were coming out and he noticed Alfred's gaze straying to the restaurants and easily guessed he was hungry.

"God, yes. I'm starving. How far is it?"

"Mm. Not too far." Gilbert responded in the slightly vague way that Alfred noticed he often answered questions in.

They rode the bus in a comfortable silence. Gilbert staring out the window while Alfred looked around the other sleepy passengers of the bus. After a good 10 minutes of pure observation for both of them, they got off at their stop and made their way to a small but cheery Italian restaurant.

The moment they walked in, Alfred's ears were met with a sudden burst of noise, Gilbert and his friends greeting each other loudly while other customers chattered about their plans for the week. It was like walking into a different world, first being in the quiet and peaceful darkness outside, then coming into the happy, bright environment of the restaurant. It was so public, yet so private at the same time, it was the kind of place where you could just walk in and blend in, being surrounded by people yet being unnoticed at the same time. He completely zoned out for a second, adjusting to his new surroundings, until Gilbert called him over.

"Al! Snap out of it and get over here!"

Alfred turned towards the voice and made his way towards a rather large booth in the corner, three people on each side of the table not including Gilbert and Alfred.

"Guys, this is Alfred, he's staying in Rod's apartment right now and he's going to be our buddy for a month, kay?"

"Only a month~?" A light and cheerful voice questioned him sadly, and Alfred saw it belonged to a small brunette sitting on the left side of the table. It made Alfred very happy to know that people were already welcoming him to the group and that they were already sad that he would be gone in a month, despite the fact that he didn't know them at all yet.

"Yeah, hi." Alfred waved his hand slightly with a small grin. "I'm staying here because of my editor, who wants me to get a change of scenery so I can finish my manuscript." The previously mentioned brunette paused for a bit, before his face lit up in recognition.

"Oh! Do you mean Gil's friend, Eliza?"

"That's the one!" Alfred chirped, laughing. He was generally friendly with strangers, but most of the time it took him a bit of time before he got completely used to them. With this group, though, there was something that pulled him in, something that made him feel like they already had a past together when in reality, he'd just met them.

"Cool! My name's Feliciano! But you can call me Feli~" He excitedly tried to jump up, but was held down by a tall, strict-looking blonde sitting beside of him who quickly mumbled something about greeting him later, when there's more space, before introducing himself as Ludwig, Gilbert's brother. The rest of them quickly went around introducing themselves, as Lars, Bella, Michelle, but when the last one introduced himself as Matthew was when Alfred's heart skipped a beat.

Same eyes.

Same hair.

Same posture.

It was him.

He let his gaze linger a little too long, as Matthew slightly tilted his head to the side and asked him whether anything was wrong. Internally curling up into a ball of embarrassment, he sheepishly asked if he worked at a diner.

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

"Oh, I think you served me yesterday. Just thought you looked familiar and was trying to place your face." At this, Matthew took a second to think while Alfred mentally congratulated himself for saving himself from an awkward moment without embarrassing himself even more, and then smiled at the American.

"Oh yeah, you do look familiar. I think I remember you."

"Alright guys, enough with the trip down memory lane and sit the fuck down! I'm hungry." With a few laughs and a 'Shut up, dumbass' from Lars, Gilbert and Alfred sat down, while everyone decided what to order.

During the time that everyone was arguing, Alfred was too busy thinking about the fact that the mystery man was sitting right there, on the other side of the table a couple seats down from him. He now knew that his name was Matthew, and that was one step closer to finding out the story behind that closed book.

"Any requests, Al?" Gilbert asked him, snapping him out of his trance. "We normally get the same thing every time, one cheese, one meat lovers and one vegetarian to split between us all, but if you want something else we'll be glad to comply."

"Naw, I'm not picky. Go ahead with whatever you guys want to order." Gilbert gave him a slight grin before returning to the conversation.

"Hey bastards, same as usual right?" Another short brunette that looked extremely similar to Feliciano came up to their table. Similar, but he had a colder aura around him.

"Alfred, this is my brother, Lovino!" Feliciano quickly pointed out. Alfred wasn't surprised considering they looked alike, but he was mildly surprised at how differently they acted.

"Alfred. Nice to meetcha." His introduction was met with a curt nod as Lovino took their order and left quickly.

"Hey, get us two glasses of water too, will ya?" Gilbert shouted as Lovino walked away. Alfred couldn't help but be surprised at how differently he acted around his friends compared to how he acted when it was just the two of them. He seemed more like the Gilbert that Eliza told him about. "Feli and Lovi's uncle, Mr. Vargas owns the place, so we always get free pizza once a week. Our friend Toni works here as well, you'll meet him later." Gilbert explained.

They chatted loudly as they waited for their pizza, Alfred sometimes joining in but mostly sitting back and observing the group. Alfred had never really had a close group of friends, mostly hanging around with the popular kids during high school that all split up after graduation. Sure, he had a few close friends, like Arthur and Kiku, but being a part of a close group of friends like this was something he had never experienced before.

A while after, Lovino brought them their pizza, and Alfred could easily say that it was probably the best pizza he'd ever tasted. After they finished the meal, they quickly decided that it was too early to end the night and that they would do something else afterwards.

"Let's go to the park. Haven't been there in a while." Bella suggested, and everyone else agreed. After they waited a couple minutes for Lovino and Toni (whose full name, Alfred discovered, was Antonio) to get off their shift, they made their way down the street to the conveniently close park.

"Hey." Walking towards the back of the crowd, Alfred turned his head around to see Matthew.

"Oh, hey." Matthew smiled as they walked alongside each other.

"You probably think it's weird for us to be going to a park instead of a bar or something," Matthew laughed, "But it's where we've always hung out, since high school. It's kind of become our spot, you know? It's always empty and it's in a pretty secluded area. Plus, it's close to Lars' apartment and he's always got booze."

"You guys have all known each other since high school?"

"Yup. Longer, actually. I've known most of them since elementary. Our group used to be a bit bigger, we've lost a couple people who are studying at universities that are far away and stuff, but most of us have managed to stick together. A lot of us are taking a couple gap years to work and save up for uni, staying in the area." Alfred nodded, thinking over what the other had said. This was like a whole new world for him, as he'd known what he was going to do with his life from the moment he graduated. He'd never thought of the idea of taking some time off to just relax, but they seemed like they were enjoying it.

"So you're a writer?" Matthew asked him.

"Yeah." Alfred replied, breathing into his gloves to keep his hands warm. "Working on my first manuscript. That's why I came here, actually. Major case of writer's block."

"Oh, neat. What's the book about?" At this, Alfred paused. No one has ever really asked him to explain his book to them, so he wasn't quite sure how to reply.

"Well…"

"Come on, tell me. I won't make fun of it or anything if that's what you're wondering." Matthew smiled, nudging him with his elbow as they entered the dimly lit, empty park. The others in front of him ran ahead, whooping and yelling at each other as they ran for the structure. Alfred and Matthew opted to sit on the swings instead, comfortably observing the others climb about the structure.

"Fine. It's about this guy, right? One day, he finds this photo in the basement of his house while he's cleaning. It's a photo of him when he's a kid, and he's with this girl that he can't remember and they're in a park or something, and they're both running, the girl wearing a white dress, and it's so magical, you know? But it's from so long ago and this guy is in his 20's and he can't remember who the girl is or where it was taken and he can't stop thinking about it, so he makes it his goal to find out who the girl is and the story behind the photo."

"Wow. So it's a romance story?"

"Kind of, yeah." Matthew smiled, turning away from the American and looking up at the sky.

"That sounds like it's going to be a really good book." Matthew exhaled, a puff of white air escaping his lips into the night. "This guy is so caught up in the past. He doesn't want to grow up, he doesn't want to leave this girl behind even though he can't even remember who she is. And the fact that he can't remember scares him." He then looked over at the others still climbing about the structure like children, smiling softly. "They're like that too. We've spent so long together, we can't imagine life without each other, so they're delaying leaving even though they know they'll have to one day." While Matthew talked, Alfred sat in silence, amazed that someone he had never talked to until that night could understand his book almost better than himself. Matthew's smile suddenly got bigger, and he whipped his head around to face Alfred.

"Let's see who can swing the highest." And Alfred laughed, even though what the Canadian said showed Alfred a small glimpse into his soul. Something hidden behind the happy way he held himself up. Just enough for him to see that Matthew was scared as well.

* * *

**Headcanon where Alfred zones out a lot because he's too busy thinking about if he was a superhero and stuff like that wow cutie**

**Reviews, follows and favourites are super duper appreciated!**


End file.
